


Adoration

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adorable, Concept, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Charlotte watches Becky sleep, eyes filled with love





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RileySavage7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/gifts).



> Written as a personal challenge. This is a concept I've been curious to explore.

Awoken by a something without name, Charlotte contemplated the red mane beside her.

In her sleep, she's a goddess to the last cell.

Awake she's fire, from hair to eyes to will to love and she loves her for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!


End file.
